Why me?
by fanfreak
Summary: this is a selfinsert where i get sucked into the world of hellsing this is about what happens to me and how i feel, scared, really scared out of my mind. M for languge language, pairings later on, drop a review, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is my first fanfic. Well like said it's gonna be a selfinsert, so here it goes.

'yo'- narration

"yo"- speaking

'_yo_'- thoughts

'**yo**'- demonic speaking

I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters, just the idea and how I would act if I was there. This is the mangaverse, I have read all current hellsing mangas.

* * *

Why me?

Chapter 1

Here I am behind my computer, during a particularly stormy night, "strange there was no storm in the forecast, oh well, back to work." I was trying to come up with my first story for my new Fanfiction account. I scratch my brown haired head, and rubbed my brown eyes (A/N: no I am not asain) in frustration.

"urgh, what am I gonna write about?" I bang my head on my desk. "Hey maybe I should look at some other stories first." I then proceed to the fanfic website, and click on the anime/manga "hmm, maybe here?" I look at the list, my eyes nearly bulge out of there head. "Good God look at the list, how to choose hhmmm, yeah, Hellsing that sounds cool." Just as I click it, a bolt of lightning strikes the power lines outside my house, the electricity shoots through the house until it reaches my computer and fries it, or so I think. "you've got to be kidden' me! That's some bullshi..." I never got to finish that sentence, all of a sudden the computer screen turns into what could be described as a black hole to hell.

"HELL NO!!!!" just as suddenly I was sucked into the screen. The only thing going through my mind right now was: '_why me? God why me, what did I do wasn't I a good person?' _

'**Nope' **

'_The hell was that?__**'**_

'**he he he' **

'_Who are you?' _

'**Questions, questions you will know in all due time why I have brought you to my world' **

'_What?! What world, you did this?'_

'**No more questions, soon, very soon you shall know your true purpose.'**

My little conversation with the voice ended shortly after that. I felt my conscious slipping from me, my last thought was one small question _'why me……'_

* * *

Well what do you think? This is my first fanfic after all I will accept only quality reviews if you are a flamer, go screw yourself, please tell me what you think.

More to follow soon. I will try to update in a few weeks, it's almost finals for me so nothing right away, sorry for its shortness.

Signed:

The Fanfreak


	2. Consciousness

Alright here is the second chapter of 'Why me?' if you think you know who brought me into the hellsing world your dead wrong I can grantee you don't, why I'm the author duh.

'yo'- narration

"yo"- speaking

'_yo_'- thoughts

'**yo**'- demonic speaking

(bang)- sound affects

I hope to make this a little longer than the last one a little by little.

* * *

Chapter 2

Consciousness

"Oh my head, wha what happened." I seem to have woken up in some large field, maybe a farm perhaps? "Hey look there's a sign!" it said cheddar village five miles, "aw hell five miles." '_Who the hell names a place after cheese?_' I here someone coming up behind me, when I look no ones there. "Okay that wasn't weird." '_I guess I better start walking, these woods give me the creeps, and the moon, wait it was supposed to be a new moon not a full moon, weird. _'

So I am walking to this village, I start to wonder where in the world am I and when am I, if it's a full moon I've been gone for a full month(A/N:I think the interval between full to new is one month.) and that voice it was…evil, sick and twisted. '_What did it mean by my true purpose? What in the hell is happening to me. _'

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the barricades and my body seemed to climb over them on its own accord, nor did I see the sign that said '**WARNIGN DO NOT ENTER**' and in smaller script 'this area has been put into quarantine do not enter for your own safety we are not respon……..' I guess it didn't matter, that was probably up for some car accident up the road. 'Hey maybe I'll see them use the jaws of life on the door, or the dead driver, cool!' I was gonna see something dead all right except it wouldn't be in a body bag.

After what felt like forever I made it to the village. Now even though it was like midnight, or later there would at least be some people out in the streets or some lights on, but no, nothing not a soul to be seen. 'Freaky, this place is quiet as a grave.'

In the quiet I here a strange noise "uuuuuuggggghhhhhhh" '_that came from behind me!_' I spin around just in time to see what looks like a walking corpse. "Buddy the hells your problem?" he just keeps walking towards me, "hey buddy you okay there you look kinda….grey." he is within arms length of me he tries to grab me. "the heck you think your doin' pall, jezze, I was just sain' something is all." So I walk away from the strange man. '_Man that guy reeked he needs a shower he smells like he belongs in a morgue._'

"Oh well might as well look around town maybe find a hotel." I don't get far as I see more people coming my way, then it hits my like a ton of bricks, why didn't I think of it before it's so obvious. "Oh it's Halloween, psht I feel so dumb that's why no ones here there out trick-or-treating." 'They probably wonder why I don't have a costume. What nice people they don't even know me and they want to help me out, such nice people.'

"Oh thanks guys but I'm just passing through don't pay me any mind, go on with your fun." For some reason they just kept walking towards me, they looked, almost, there was no other way to describe it the looked………._hungry_. "uuuuuuuurrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh" "um guys its okay really," one broke out of the group after me and tried to bite me. "Hey you nuts?" suddenly they all started chasing me, like I was some wild pray, and they were the hunters. I ran as fast as I could run to the nearest open door, and jumped in and shut it, latched it and bolted it shut.

"The hell is going on here, fricken cannibals, the bunch of them." "uuuurrrrgggghhhh" 'what in here too?' there was what looked like a family of three coming towards me. "Sorry people I hate to do this but you leave me no choice" I picked up the nearest chair and smashed it over the lot of em' 'hell no.!!!' was the only thought on my mind is they got back up, I saw one of there necks break, his head is sideways. "No way?!" I ran out the door there were hundred no thousands of them! I ran to what looked like some sort of mobile command post. 'Maybe there are some police here!' I see four, what look like S.W.A.T. officers. "HEY OFFICERSSss…. No ephing way." They were the same as everyone else, and they had…guns! "Shit!" I dove to ground as one shoot at me and it hit the one behind me, 'well that's one less to worry abo..' it got back up, 'that is not possible' **'oh but it is, it is.' **

'_Not you again.'_

'**Yes me, you want to live?'**

'_hhhmmmm gonna have to think about that for a minute.'_

'**Don't be funny with me boy.'**

'_Of course I wanna live you asshole.'_

'**Language boy language, go to the chapel.'**

'_Hey I can see it' _there is a large stone chapel not to far from where I am maybe I can run to it? '_Thanks who ever you are……you're gone aren't you……..yep.'_ I going to have to run there if want to make it. After a few seconds of running I'm there. '_Hey look there is someone else running to the church to._' What if its one of them? I can probably take one, but than again I saw one get shoot, just to stand up a few seconds later. '_no time to worry bout' that now I'm here._' I kick open the church door, '_hm I guess that's not to respectful, but no time to care now._' So I close the door and look it as best I can.

I run into the main chapel area only to see a creepy minister feeling up some police girl, '_hey that must be who I saw run here earlier, but who is that fruit of a minister holding her, that's not very priest like. _' so the best way to find out is to ask questions right? "Hey fruit cake who the hell are you and what are you doing."

"hm, when did you come in if you hadn't noticed I was busy here." Was his response. I looked at the police girl. "Help me.." came here meek response. "Hey you put her down nut job." I tried to sound as tough as possible, it didn't sound to convincing. "oh, what you're going try and save her?" he's right what can I do? "If you haven't noticed the population of this pathetic little village is under my control" 'the hells he talking about? Those freaks are all…freaks.' "What do you mean under your control?" He just laughed at me, like it was some big thing that everyone knew except me. "I am the vampire that controls all of those ghouls." "Vampire what the hell you talking about there are no such things as vam..pir..ers…." he had snapped his fingers about half way when I was talking and now the pews filled with these 'ghouls' stood up and pointed there guns at me. "oh shit."

(BOOM BOOM) now what I heard two insanely loud, I guess they where gunshots come from the main door. "knock knock, anyone home." I turn to see a man a large red hat, and coat carrying a giant silver gun, if you could call it that. '_That things huge how can he pick that up, it's bigger that a desert eagle. _' the priest was even a little suprised at his arrival. "Oh now what first this kid and now you, who the hell are you"

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare come to life."

'_So here I am stuck between to nuts cases and a hot chick, in some creepy church, my day just gets better and better………why me?_'

* * *

So yeah I'm gonna make this more serious than I first intended sorry if I was misleading, this plot has a mind of its own, it will still have some funnies. I already have the pairings decided but I going to tell you all later I got this up faster than I expected to have. Please review

Signed:

The Fanfreak


	3. hold on a second

I'm back baby, I will update very soon, and I made a new fic. You will read it as a distraction, while I work on updating this!

Signed:

The Fanfreak


End file.
